Doctor's Visit
by punkyteen23
Summary: Rozina is feeling ill so she goes to the doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Well a short first chapter... but I didn't want it to get to deep yet.**

Doctor's Visit

The day had started out like any other day, Rozina was in her big warm bed; wrapped up in all her colorful covers. She opened an eye, heavy with sleep. She perked up her head.

"uhhggg, what time is it?... 11:30…not too bad"

Rozina swung her legs to the edge of her bed and shook her raven hair out of her face. Rozina got into her bathroom and looked in her mirror; big, light brown eyes, long raven hair almost past the

small of her back and pale olive skin. She looked at herself and smiled. Looked around at her new apartment, she moved out of her house the day she turned 18 (which was only 3 months ago) and

her collegewas just a few blocks away. But today was Saturday, time to sit on the couch and watch some of her favorite movies. Today was a rest and relaxation day, with no stress and no homework…

But she wasa bit lonely…

"Hmmmm… what movie to watch first…"

She looked at her vast collection of movies. Tilting her head to one side and biting her lip trying to decide. Then her eyes lit up. A movie she hadn't seen before. She pulled _The Notebook_ from her shelf

_All right let's see what the big deal is with this movie._


	2. Chapter 2

So far the movie was pretty awesome. Two lovers never wanting to be apart, Rozina thought it was really cute. Rozina was on her couch eating some delicious, hot popcorn, wrapped up in a plush

blanket. Then came THE SCENE… it was hot, wet and…Rozina shuddered. Suddenly she felt…off, she couldn't think straight and her stomach hurt… well it was a little lower than her stomach. Rozina

thought maybe she had eaten too much popcorn so she put the popcorn down and turned the movie off and took a little nap. When Rozina woke she had just come out of a dream. She didn't remember

what the dream was but she was panting.

_Did I have a nightmare?... No…It was a pleasant dream… that much she remembered._

And her symptoms were worse than before.

"What's wrong with me…? I-I better go to the doctor"

The doctor's office was only a mile or so away, so she put on a t-shirt and her guitar hero pajama pants and got in her little white car and to the doctor's office she went. In her car, Rozina turned on the

radio to try and distract herself from her… symptoms… yeah it didn't work. The ride was short and unrushed. There was no traffic so Rozina got there within 5 or so minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Big Time Rush**

Rozina got out of her car. It was a bit of a dreary day. The sky was dark, cloudy very, windy and a little chilly.

_I wonder if It's gonna rain…hmm I hope so. I love the rain._

The raven haired girl slammed her car door shut and walked to the door of the doctor's office. The door was… locked? She pulled and pulled the door, and when she was about to give up.

" 'Push'" Rozina hit herself on the forehead "Only I would…" She sighed and pushed the door open and walked inside.

_Third door on the left… I hope I don't get doctor Gustavo…He scares me._

She strolled into the peaceful office. It was a little comfortable space with blue walls and not so comfy waiting chairs, with magazines varying in titles to read and past time. And some board games and

coloring books for children. She turned to the receptionist. She had dark brown hair and smooth chocolate skin and a big white smile.

"Hey Kelly, I don't have an appointment but I just feel terribly ill all of a sudden" Kelly smiled at Rozina and checked her computer.

"You're in luck, there is an opening right now actually. Our 12:30 appointment cancelled."

Rozina perked up and smiled as best as she could

"That's great! Thank you so much"

"Our newest transfer doctor will be taking care of you today. He's a great doctor! You'll love him."

_Thank God it's not Gustavo, I can handle new._

Kelly motioned her to the door into the rooms. Rozina turned the doorknob and walked into her assigned room, waiting for her doctor to come in.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozina was fidgety, she couldn't sit still in her chair.

_Is it getting worse? YES it is! What the hell is wrong with me!_

Suddenly she heard the door creek open. Rozina's eyes widened with anxiousness.

"Hey Rozina it's good to see you again."

Rozina looked up to see blonde shaggy hair, a defined nose, green eyes and unbelievable dark eye brows that contrasted with the fair hair.

"Oh! Kendall? W-what are you doing here?" The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow. _Since when is Kendall a nurse?_

"Well, ya know… just giving a helping hand to the community… plus, the doctors here are soooo HOT."

Rozina shook her head at her blonde friend. "You are ridiculous!" she play shoved him. He was the coolest, sweetest bi guy she had ever met. And he was hot… _so hot…_ Rozina's thoughts started to wander, then she felt a sharp pain that brought her back.

"Anyways" Kendall looked at Rozina with a careful eye. "I better get back to the job at hand."

Kendall proceeded to take all of Rozina's information. Height, weight, age, symptoms. Kendall looked at his clipboard, checked it all over with Rozina and double checked his board. He smiled lifted his eyebrows.

"Your Doctor will be with you shortly" He leaned in closer to Rozina to whisper. _God he smells good_. "I'll make sure they send our hottest guy" He chuckled and walked out of the room. Rozina was alone once again waiting for her doctor.

_How fucking long do I have to put up with this…__**feeling**__…I wonder if I'll get doctor Carlos…ooooo…or doctor James… _Rozina shivered._ His chest…and his arms… _Rozina let out an almost inaudible moan.

"**OUCH!**" Rozina was overcome with the same burning, raging sensation in her body.

"whoa… miss, are you ok!"


End file.
